forgotten life
by 9booksinaroom
Summary: Percy Jackson's life has been hard ever since the end of the Giant war, but things change when two people from his past life come to haunt him. What was Percy's life like before his step father, and what will happen when he gets sucked back in? No percabeth sorry. Rated T cause of some swearing. I hope you like it. I kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids! Its my first fanfic. I hope you likey ;) Anyways... please feel free to reveiw with constructive** **criticism, but no flames. Flames make me sad. Im sorry if the characters are not exactly like the book/show. I try my best. I always really wanted to do a Supernatural / Percy Jackson fanfic**, **but i may be a tad bit biased. sorry. So that's it.**

**Sam: Aren't you forgetting something? *brings out shot gun* **

**me: what? n-no *backs away slowly* Oh hey Percy!**

**Percy: *brings out pen***

**me: Fine! I don't own Percy Jackson or Supernatural ... in this universe.**

**Percy: *uncaps pen***

**Me: okay okay! i never have and never will in any universe own Percy Jackson or Supernatural.**

**Me: *runs away* byeeeee i hope you like it!**

* * *

The bar was dark and musty, but somehow it felt like home. Maybe it was the blue decorations on the wall or the way it subtly reminded him of his mother, but mostly it was a way for him to forget his troubles and pretend he was normal for once. Sometimes Percy Jackson needed that, especially tonight.

All was going well. He was nursing his drink at the bar. Even though the bartender kept sending him sympathetic glances every once and awhile, he still managed to clear his mind of the horrors of his world. Percy Jackson was, in the best definition, drinking his sorrows away. And it was working until two men walked in. They were average enough. The first man was extremely tall. Though he looked like he could beat anyone up in this bar, he was still looking around nervously and casting glances at the floor. The other was shorter but more muscular with a confident smirk etched onto his mouth. No one so much as gave them a second glance. No one except Percy Jackson whose drunken mind could only process one thought _Oh Shit!_

They sat down at the bar a couple seats away from him. A few minutes later the shorter one nudged the taller one and said something. The taller one answered with a sharp nod. They began walking over towards him. The men both flipped open police badges, which even in Percy's drunken state he knew were fake.

"Hello, we're with the FBI. We just have some standard questions to ask you," The short one said. Of course you're in the FBI, Percy thought sarcastically. Percy Jackson new exactly who these two men where, and they were definitely not FBI agents. "Where you at John's Café in between 5 o'clock and 6 yesterday," the man asked. Oh so that is what this is about. Percy had no choice but to say yes. He gave the men a short nod. "And what's your name," the tall one asked. Percy wouldn't usually give out his name, but he wasn't being as careful as he should tonight.

"Percy Jackson, it's Percy Jackson," he said.

"Did you notice any strange smells such as sulfur?" the other man asked. Percy tried to keep the smile of his face. He wondered if they knew how ridicules these questions sounded.

"No, but it was terrible what happened," Percy said playing the part of innocent witness. "I can't believe someone would do that, man." The men nodded sympathetically and shared a weird glance with each other.

"Yeah, the guy who did it was probably crazy as hell," the man said.

"or crazy as tartarus," the other man said who had been mostly quiet until now. They were saying something else, but Percy was to far gone to hear. He was back in Tartarus. The fear and pain fresh in his mind. The pain racked his body. He could hear nothing but the screams of Annabeth. He tried to reach her tried to call out her, but like every other time he never could.

* * *

**Dean~**

"Seriously, Sammy, you are such a nerd," Dean said. It never ceased to amaze him how his brother could mange to pull random nerd crap into any situation.

"What! It's an expression," he said.

"Well I've never heard…" he trailed of when he turned to look at Jackson. "Holy shit, what happened to the kid." Jacksons eyes had glassed over, and he was shaking slightly. The kid opened his mouth as if giving a silent scream then slumped to the ground. No one seemed to notice except the extremely hot bartender who was now leaning over the bar. Dean regretted that he didn't have a chance to get to… _know_ her better.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" she asked, "Poor kid its been a really tough year on him."

"We're family friends. Don't worry we'll make sure he's okay," Sam said while lifting the boy up. Of course, it would be just like Sammy to try to help the kid.

"Oh alright, I hope he's fine," she said with a smile. Dean sighed. This was going to be a really long night.

* * *

The car ride home was short, silent, and really awkward with the knocked out kid in the back. It was also extremely awkward and hard trying to get an unconscious 20-ish year old kid into there motel room without being seen. That kid was _tall._

When they had finally got the kid into the room and onto the bed, Dean was just about ready to kill Sam. "Really, Sammy, really," Dean said looking at his brother with an exasperated expression.

"What! Its not like we could just leave him there."

"Yes, yes we could Sammy."

"Besides," Sam said seemingly ignoring his brother," this kid could be connected to the case, and he seems… familiar," Dean sighed and shook his head, but he knew his brother was right.

"Off," dean said pointing at Sam who was sitting on the bed that wasn't occupied by the kid.

"What?"

"Get off the bed," Sammy may be right but that doesn't mean he was getting the bed.

* * *

**Sorry, really really short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time if you want. Please please please reveiw. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it horrible? Please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. This ones a bit longer, and dont forget to review. **

**Oh and as always, I don't own Percy Jackson or super natural. Got to go. Sam lost his shoe again :(**

* * *

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee, which probably meant Sammy was already up and had the time to go get coffee. Dean seriously had no idea why that kid choose to wake up any earlier then absolutely necessary. With a groan dean managed to get up out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

When he got out again, Sammy was sitting at a table with his computer looking at something. Dean sure didn't miss doing research. That was one of the perks of hunting with Sam even if he was an annoying brat most of the time.

"What ya lookin at there, sammy?"

"Well you know the kid, Percy Jackson," Sam said motioning with his head over to where the Jackson kid was still sleeping like a rock.

"Oh shit," Dean said as the events of last night came back to him. "I almost forgot about him."

"hmm yeah, anyways so it turns out his full name is Perseus Jackson, he's 22 years old, and he works for his father who owns Atlantis enterprises, which basically just owns a bunch of shipping companies and ports.

"So he's basically a rich spoiled daddy's boy," Dean said with a tone of disgust. He hated people like that.

"Maybe," Sam said with a shrug," but his dad didn't actually show up until he was like 18. His life before that kind of sucked.

"I doubt it was that bad," for some reason Dean was determined not to like this kid.

"Well first off, he's been kicked out of nine schools." Dean let out a loud appreciative whistle interrupting his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and continued.

"But the biggest thing is that when he was twelve there was a nation wide man hunt for him." Dean looked over to the sleeping kid with new eyes wondering what in hell he did.

"He was first accused of kidnapping his mom by his stepfather, but then, apparently, it turned out he was kidnapped by some psycho along with two other kids. His stepfather was accused of abuse after the whole thing was through, but he supposedly disappeared before anything could be done," Sam said.

Dean sighed in disgust again, but this time it wasn't at the kid it was at the world that he lived in. Sometimes he understood monsters a lot more than he understood people.

"That's really messed up and all, but that's all it is. Its not _are_ kind of messed up," Dean finally said.

"I know. I know," Sam said looking thoughtful." I just can't shake the feeling that we've met him before. Poor kid just lost his mother too."

Sam went back to checking things on his computer, and Dean finished his coffee before the kid finally woke up. As soon as his eyes opened he jumped out of bed and took a defensive stance. He pulled a pen out his pocket too, which was weird. None of it made much sense, but the kid probably had PTSD from his child hood, so maybe this was part of it.

"Where the hell am I!" Jackson said, but as soon as he saw Sam and Dean he relaxed and slipped his pen back into his pocket. "Look, as nice and creepy as it was for you to bring me home last night you really _really_ didn't have to." Dean sent an _I told you so_ glare at Sam who just rolled his eyes.

"Cool, so I'm leaving now… and I hope to never see you again in my life. Bye," Jackson said while walking toward the door.

"Wait… kid, I'm sorry about your mom," Dean said. Sam looked at dean with a surprised expression. Dean didn't know why it was such a surprise. He could be sympathetic _some_times.

"Why would you be sorry. You didn't kill her," Jackson said in an almost accusing tone. "Besides," he said his expression softening," you probably know what it feels like to loose someone." And with that he was gone. There was no explanation of how he knew that.

"Damn, that was the weirdest kid I've ever met," Dean said looking over at Sam who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Percy~**

That was the weirdest coincidence Percy Jackson had ever encountered. First he meets Sam and Dean who he hasn't seen since he was like seven, and then he had a Panic attack, which were getting less frequent lately, and got dragged back to their hotel.

Sam and Dean were nice and all, but he likes the world he's in and would prefer to stay in it. Plus, them showing up creates a whole mess that he would have to clean up. He should probably talk to Chiron and tell him he won't be back for a couple of weeks.

Percy isn't really at Camp Half-blood that much anymore. After Annabeth died, there was nothing to keep him anchored. He prefers to let Jason, Reyna, Pipper, and Frank handle things inside, and he handles things on the outside. He brings new demigods in or does tasks for the gods. Sometimes he will handle a monster situation, but mostly he will deal with mishaps in the mist. If something happens like a mortal seeing a monster and such, Percy will go in and clean it up. That was mostly what Nico and he were doing these days.

Percy was actually dealing with a monster situation when the Winchesters decided to stick their noses into it.

After the whole awkward Winchester situation, Percy decided to head home to his apartment before heading out again to deal with café issue, which basically meant he was going to erase the memories of every one involved. He picked up a frozen pizza on his way home and ate the whole thing before he convinced himself to get going.

* * *

The crime scene was crawling with cops, but luckily no "FBI" agents. He spotted what he was assuming to be the chief detective on the case. He walked over to him. He was a tall, muscular man, but that didn't matter, Percy could already tell he didn't have the sight. His mind would be easy to change.

"Hello sir, This is a police investigation. You can't be here," the detective told Percy. Percy flipped open his wallet that with a bit of manipulation with the mist looked just like an FBI badge.

"Hello, I'm Agent Walker. I just have a couple questions," Percy said chuckling silently about how much he looked like a hunter right then.

"Oh yes, of course, agent," the detective said a bit reluctantly.

"Last night a blonde man the height of "6'2 came into John's café, stabbed 3 waiters, and though it had appeared as if the bodies disappeared, the killer had really dragged the bodies out through the back and dumped them in a river where the bodies were lost. Is that correct," Percy said while wrapping mist around the man's brain to reinforce his words.

"Yes," the man said in a somewhat distant voice. The Man blinked a couple times as if coming out of a trance, which in fact he was. "Sorry, what was it that you wanted agent?"

Percy gave an easy smile and said," Could you please point me in the direction of the witnesses?"

* * *

Percy had finished changing the memory of the witnesses and luckily didn't have to worry about anyone else because the mist surrounding the witnesses and the detective's mind should be enough to convince anyone who talked to them that their story was true.

He was heading home when he heard a familiar voice.

"So you're saying that the bodies did not disappear, instead you saw them being dragged away?" Why did those damn Winchesters always show up? He had to get out of here before sam- Shit!

"Percy?" Sam said staring at him in confusion.

"Um… hi." Shit shit shit!

"What are you doing here?" Sam said his face growing wary. He was probably starting to wonder why the kid who had a panic attack at a bar was now dressed up in a suit like an FBI agent and at a crime scene.

"I just wanted to find out what happened to those waiters. You know I come to John's a lot," Percy said with a smile lying his ass off.

"That's really nice, but this is a police investigation," Sam said slowly. And… that was his queue to leave.

"Yeah. Your right. Bye," Percy said while walking away. Before Percy left, though, he heard Sam ask the detective why he let a citizen onto the crime scene.

"Isn't he your partner?" the detective said looking as equally confused as Sam.

"Must be from a different department."

* * *

**So... how was it? Good? Bad? Horrid? Please tell me. I'm going on vacation, so i won't be able to update for a week or two. But feel free to review so much well I'm gone** **that it will be almost s****_upernatural._**** heh heh get it ****_supernatural_**. **Yeah I'm gonna go now. *slowly backs away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kids! I'm back. Just in case you didn't get it, I'm assuming Percy was 18 during the Giant war in this fic, so this takes place 4 years after the war. Sam is 25, and Dean is 29. I'm not sure what season that would put them in, so I'm just putting the m in during the leviathans.**

* * *

**Sam~**

Sam drove back quickly. He had thought something was up with Percy because of his background, but this was just weird. He couldn't quite figure out what he was doing at the crime scene. Percy had been lying, and Sam almost didn't catch it at first. The kid had experience, and not just from lying about he didn't do his homework. The only people that Sam could think of that lied that well, besides the president, were hunters.

Sam pulled into the lot of their crappy motel. Seriously, they had stayed in some pretty bad places, but this one had to be the all time low. He had no idea why dean had chosen to stay here. Sam had suggested going somewhere else, but of course, Dean being the prideful bastard that he is, decided not to listen to Sam.

Sam opened the door and once he was inside, made a huge show of wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Seriously, Sammy?" Dean said from where he was sitting in front of the computer.

"We could have gone to the other place," Sam said letting the disgust show through his features.

Dean sighed loudly and sent Sam a glare, which Sam guessed was supposed to be scary.

"Anyways, did you find any thing other than expensive hotels?" Dean said.

Sam sent his brother an agitated look but answered anyway. "Yeah, You know how the witnesses had claimed that the victim's bodies had disappeared out of mid air?" Dean gave Sam a short nod telling him to continue. "Well, now their saying that the bodies were actually dragged away. Even the cops seam convinced."

Dean sat back in his chair a strange expression creeping onto his face. Sam was starting to wonder if he was actually thinking.

"That's weird," Dean said. "I was thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Sam said interrupting him. Sam was awarded with another glare.

"I was thinking that maybe it's Gin."

"Maybe," Sam said hesitantly. It seemed logical, but Sam wasn't so sure Dean was right.

"Wait I forgot to tell you. Guess who I saw there," Sam said. Dean stared at him expectantly.

"Percy Jackson. He said that he just wanted to find out what happened to the waiters, but he was lying, Dean. I think he might be a hunter." Dean stared at him for a second then almost spit out his beer laughing.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me, Sammy. That kid, a hunter?" Dean said. Sam was starting to get annoyed. How could Dean not see that it was probable. The kid was dressed up as a bloody F.B.I agent for God's sake.

"Fine if you're so sure of your self, how about we find out whose right," Sam said almost yelling. "We go to his house find out if he's a hunter. If he is, great, we have another hunter to help on the case, if he's not then we'll never see him again anyways."

"We can't do that, Sam!"

* * *

**Dean~**

Despite Dean's protesting, the boys ended up in front of Percy Jackson front door. It was quite easy for Sammy to track down where Jackson lived, which Dean thought was just another reason why he wasn't a hunter. Of course Sammy just had to go find out if he was a hunter or not, even though they didn't need any help on this case.

The blue door in front of them was opened by a young man. Jackson looked very different from the night before. He was dressed in jeans, a blue shirt, and a worn leather jacket, and without being hunched over, Dean could see he was quite tall, not as tall as Sammy of course but slightly taller than himself. A lean, muscular swimmer's build was visible under his jacket. He had messy crow black hair, and his eyes, which had lost the dark circles underneath, were a bright sea green coulor but still held the same sadness as he saw the other night.

"You two. What a pleasant surprise," Jackson said but Dean could tell it was anything but pleasant.

"Mind if we come in?" Sammy said.

"What gave up on the F.B.I act?" Jackson said but opened the door for them anyways.

Dean was about to make some snarky comment in response when he noticed the girl sitting on the couch behind Jackson. Don't get him wrong. Dean didn't look at seventeen year old girls that way. He wasn't some creep, but from lack better word the girl was hot.

Her black hair was cut short in an edgy way with blue stripes running down it. She had a small nose that was covered in freckles, but her electric blue eyes were filled with hate.

"Hey sorry, Thals, I'll see what I can do for the hunters," Jackson said as the girl got up.

Sam sent an _I told you so_ look at dean at the word hunter.

"Thanks, but don't tell Temisy that I asked you for help, or she'll kill me," The girl replied while slipping past them and out the door.

Jackson probably having seen Sam's look gave a small chuckle before explaining. "The Hunters, It's a group my cousin belongs to," he said motioning to the door the girl had just left through. "They're all for women's rights and teaching girls self defense and stuff like that." That wiped the smirk right of Sammy's face.

"So anyways, What brings my two heroes to my humble home?" Jackson asked with a completely straight face, and Dean choked back a laugh, which earned another glare from Sam.

Dean began to answer, but Sam cut him off.

"We have a couple questions about what you were doing at the crime scene yesterday."

"I told you. I was worried about what happened to the waiters." Sammy was right the kid was a good liar. He had almost no tells and put just the right amount of sadness in his voice, but Dean wasn't going to take any of this kid's bull shit.

"Cut the crap, kid!" Dean said letting the annoyance show through his voice.

The kid sighed. "I knew this was coming." He sat down on a worn leather couch. "Fine, I'll explain," He said while motioning for Sam and Dean to sit down. Dean sat down and exaggeratingly kicking his feet on to the smooth wood table that was encrusted with sea shells.

Jackson let out an exasperated sound. "Please, Dean. That was an expensive gift." Dean just stuck out his jaw. Who the hell did this kid think he was?

Jackson raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. A smile started creeping on to his face that soon turned into a laugh.

"I can't believe you guys don't recognize me," Jackson said. Both Sam and Dean stared at him startled. "Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson's son. I used to adore you guys when ever I was at Bobby's."

Dean stared at him his jaw slack as images of a chubby 8 year old kid following Sam and Dean around came back to him. Sam must have remembered too because he asked Jackson, "So, you still hunting, Percy?"

"Kind of," Jackson said with a grin as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

Sam was about to say something, but Dean cut him off. "What, now that you're a rich daddy's boy you don't need to save innocent people anymore." Percy Jackson was arrogant, and Dean wasn't taking any of it.

Jackson's eye's turned dark. "I've done my share of saving," unbearable sadness racking his voice. Then he smiled as if nothing had happened. "but I can help you guys on your case."

Dean was reluctant to except help, but he had to admit they needed it. "Fine," he said.

"Right, so I figured out you guys weren't looking far enough back. Three weeks before the incident there were three killings and two missing person reports. The people killed were sucked of blood and all the victims including the missing had all gone to john's the night they were killed or taken," Jackson said.

"Vamps," Sam said.

"That's exactly what I thought. The only problem is that they're opening a new john's, and I think it may be a nest." Jackson said nodding his head.

"What's the problem? We go in there guns blazin and gank them," Dean said. Jackson was just being a wimp.

"It has to a pretty big nest," Jackson said. He got up off the couch. "I got to take care something. Don't do anything till I get back."

They took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

"Sammy, We can take a nest by our selves," Dean said once they got in the Impala.

"You heard what Percy said. We should wait," Sammy said being as annoying as ever. Dean gave his brother a look.

"Fine," Sam said giving in.

* * *

**How did you like it? There will probably be some action in the next chapter. In case you didn't figure it out, Temisy is Artemis. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kids! Here's another chapter for you. I forgot to say the disclaimer last time, so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Thank god I do not own Percy Jackson or Supernatural because I would really screw it up.**

* * *

To be honest, Percy had no idea why he told the Winchesters who he was. Maybe he kind of wanted someone to know. It had been so long since Percy has told anyone the truth even if it was only half of it. Although Nico was the only person besides Percy who was aware of both the Greek and the supernatural, he still didn't know Percy's full background.

Nico was actually the person that Percy was going to 'check on', but Percy was reluctant to ask Nico for help. After the war, Nico had disappeared for three years, and even after all that time, even though he didn't want to admit it, Percy still blamed Nico for Annabeth's death. He still needed Nico's help, however.

Percy used the water from his mini fountain that was set on the table, which Dean had so carelessly put his feet on only a couple moments ago, to create a fine mist. He then spent a good couple of minutes fishing through all the junk around his apartment till he finally found a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please except my offering. Show me Nico Di Angelo," Percy said while holding the drachma over his head. He threw it through the screen of water that turned a bright gold before a image began to appear. Nico was sitting in what Percy thought was a hotel room. It was pretty trashy looking with stains and rips every where.

"I thought your dad could afford a better hotel room," Percy said to get Nico's attention. Nico looked up startled before adapting to his usual scowl.

"Well hello to you too," Nico said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Well actually I kind of need your help," Percy said embarrassed. Nico put on a sly smile.

"What is this? The great Percy Jackson needs my help?" Percy rolled his eyes at him. He never really figured out why Nico hated him so much.

"Fine but you owe me," Nico cut the connection.

Percy knew that Dean and Sam were probably planning to try to take out the nest by themselves, but he didn't really want to tell them they were dealing with more then just vamps, which ment that Nico and he would have to interfere.

It was almost dark when Nico finally showed up. He appeared in a corner the shadows growing around him.

"What took you so long?" Percy said. They didn't have much time, and though the Winchester boys were both idiots, he didn't really want them to die.

Nico chose to ignore him. "What are we dealing with here?

"Well, don't think I'm crazy, but I think both empousai and vamps," Percy said.

"Yeah right! I've never heard of anything like that happening," Nico said the disbelief clear on his face.

"Whether you believe it or not, we have to go now because two hunters are just about to walk into it."

"All hunters are idiots anyways, Percy."

"Yeah but I happen to like these hunters," Percy said.

"Fine," Nico growled. Though he was twenty years old, Nico still acted like a little kid most times.

* * *

Nico shadow traveled Percy and himself in front of the newest John's Café. It looked like a simple café with a large neon light in the window and big red booths inside. They were just in time because they heard a loud (not very manly scream) followed by talking coming from in side.

They burst in through the door with there swords. Their loud entrance had gone un noticed by none other than the Winchester boys who were each entranced by an empousai. Percy wished that Nico would trust him more because right behind the empousai were about ten vampires looking not to friendly.

Percy and Nico jumped right into action. They both took down the empousai that had Sam and Dean entranced. They looked around for a couple seconds shaking their heads before the brothers leapt into action as well, but they soon realized that their machetes were doing nothing to some of what they thought were female vampires.

Percy and Nico took control. Their swords cut through anything and everything. Soon all four of them had managed to take down all of the monsters, which left the two demigods in a bloody restaurant with two Winchesters staring at them with wide eyes.

* * *

**Nico~**

They probably should have left right then and skipped the whole having to explain what the hell had just happened, but Nico wanted to find out why Percy had asked him for help. It wasn't that hard of a job, and Percy could have easily pulled it off himself. Or so Nico thought until he saw who the two hunters were.

"Bloody Sam and Dean Winchester." They could manage to screw basically anything up. Nico noticed Percy was staring at him. He didn't realize he said that out loud. He had kind of forgotten that Percy didn't know that he knew the Winchesters. Then again Nico didn't know how Percy knew the Winchesters either.

"Wait. You know them?" Percy asked. Both Sam and Dean were for once quiet. Nico figured it wasn't that big of a deal anyways, and Percy might as well know the whole story.

"Yeah," he said rather awkwardly running his hand through his hair. "Well I kind of helped them come back to life, and then convinced Thanatos or death, what ever you call him, to give Sammy his soul back." Dean glared at him. Whether it was because Dean had played Death for nothing, or if it was because he had called Sam Sammy, he wasn't sure.

Percy was unfortunately not taking this as 'not a big deal' because his face was turning red, and Nico could basically feel the hate rolling off of him.

"You told me you couldn't bring people back. You told me you couldn't bring Annabeth back!," Percy's voice escalated as he spoke. Oh shit! Nico had known that Percy was still upset and mad about Annabeth dying but he didn't know he was that mad. The air had gotten very humid and was now getting dry very quickly. Nico tried to calm Percy down before he did anything stupid.

"People should stay dead, Percy," he said, but apparently Percy didn't like that answer because Nico went flying across the room pushed by water molecules throughout the air.

Nico got up quickly shaking it off, but now he was mad. The shadow condensed around him like water held back by a dam, and with the flick of his hand Nico had Percy pinned against the wall.

"What about Bianca, Percy. You were supposed to save her!" He got that Percy was mad about Annabeth, but what about Bianca. Did he ever think about her. He had no right to blame Nico for Annabeth's death when he was just as guilty himself.

Neither demigod had noticed Dean reach for his demon knife or Sam go for the holy water.

Percy had managed to escape the shadows holding him up and was about to throw Nico again when Dean stepped forward.

"You Son of bitch demons!" he said then proceeded to say an exorcism which of course had no effect on them because they weren't demons. Before he could finish, however, both Percy and Nico used their abilities to throw Sam and Dean across the room.

"Oh shut up, Winchester," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other in surprise for a second before they were both thrown into the wall as well.

The restaurant was filled with a bright golden light. When it finally faded, a teenage girl of about eighteen stood in the middle. She was wearing high wasted short shorts with an iphone sticking out of her pocket and a tight fitting cropped top. Her umbrae died hair was covered by a black flat hat, and her eyes were hidden by aviator sunglasses.

"Hello sweeties," she said. Looking at their shocked expressions she said, "What don't like the look? It's new. I was just trying it out, but if you don't like then fine." With a snap of her fingers her outfit was gone replaced by a traditional white Greek toga. They could now see that her eyes were a pure gold colour and her skin was a pure milky white, no imperfection in sight.

She gave a loud sigh. "Sorry about that. I just really didn't know what to wear today. You know?" She seemed to collect her self, and a wide smile graced her lips. "Now! Down to introductions," she said cheerfully.

"I'm Hebe!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know it was short, and I haven't updated in a while. But [insert worthy excuse here]. As always pretty please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Kids! This will probably be the last chapter, maybe. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Supernatural. **

**There it's done. *sobs***

* * *

** Dean~**

Dean and his brother have been in some pretty fucked up situations, but this one beats them all. Percy or what was Percy is a demon and so is his friend. Then this random girl shows up saying she's someone called Hebe.

"Like the greek goddess of youth?" Dean heard Sam say. Of course Sammy would actually know who that is.

"What do you want?" Percy, no the demon growled. He seemed suspiciously un surprised at this all.

"Well, Percy dear, it all starts with Hera being a bitch. I mean seriously could she not get in her chariot by herself?" Hebe said. Again the two demons seemed to know who she was talking about.

"Well, Gaea promised that once she destroyed the Olympians that the both Hera and the mortals would serve ME. But then of course the big old hero Percy Jackson just had to go and put her back to sleep," She ranted without even stopping for a breath. "It doesn't matter those _humans_," She said the word as if it disgusted her. If Dean didn't already have enough warning that would be a huge warning bell. "will be mine to command. You know just as soon as my beings of youth turn them all," gesturing to the vamps behind her.

She narrowed her eyes at Percy. "Starting with you." That was cue for the vamps to attack, and they swarmed them like bees.

Dean wasn't usually afraid. Hell, Dean **didn't **get afraid, but how were they supposed to know which ones where the special vamps, and which ones weren't. How do you kill something you don't know how to kill?

Through the quickly approaching mass of monsters, Dean saw Percy holding up a long knife. He threw it to Dean who caught it.

"It will work on all the vamps," he said before turning back to behead a vamp with his strange sword. Dean didn't trust the demon, but he had no choice.

* * *

**Percy ~ **

Percy was beheading vamps and empousai right and left. He was slowly making his way over to Hebe. The mass was thick but he thought he saw Hebe surrounded in gold light. He knew what that meant, and he had to get to her before she left.

He swung riptide at another vamps head. The vampire ducked. Percy stepped on its back vaulting him self through the crowd. A couple more beheaded monsters and he was right in front of Hebe.

She snapped her fingers, and her white dress was replaced by gold armor and was holding a large gold sword. She tilted her head back in a laugh.

"Sexist pig, you thought just cause I'm a women I wouldn't fight?" Instead of speaking Percy simply struck down at her throat. He was surprised to find that he was easily blocked. He sent a coil of water at her ankles. She tripped but as she went down she swiped her sword at his feet, and Percy barely managed to jump her sword. She immediately rolled to her feet and sent another strike across his body. Their fighting pace quickened. Percy sent Hebe flying into the wall using the same technique he had with Nico. She quickly recovered and shot a blast of gold light at him. He ducked but the cracked and ripped bench behind him was hit. It immediately looked brand new. Percy wondered what would happen to him if he was hit but opted out of finding out. The moment distraction was enough for Hebe to knock him to the ground.

The only thought in his head was how stupid he was. He defeated Gaea, and now he was going to die because of one of her left over groupies. He heard a strangled cry from above and looked up in shock when he realized it wasn't coming from him. Standing behind Hebe with his knife in her back was a grimed face Dean Winchester.

"Thanks man," Percy said. Dean sent him a glare.

"Your next you son of a bitch" Oh yeah, Percy forgot that Dean thought he was a demon. They didn't really have time for fighting or "Demon" exorcisms right now. They both jumped back into the fight finishing of the last of the monsters.

Sam and Deans eyes swung to Percy and Nico as if moving onto the next monsters. Percy caught Nico's eye in a silent agreement: _they needed to get the hell out of there._ Percy moved forward grabbing a hold of Dean, and vapor traveled to his apartment. Yeah, Vapor travel. It was kind of like shadow traveling, but in Percy's opinion way cooler.

Nico and Sam appeared in the apartment only a couple minutes after them. Sam and Dean made a move to kill them, again. It was starting to get really tiring.

"Wait! We're not Demons!" Percy said while reaching into the drawer next to him. He pulled out a bottle of holy water, and threw it on Nico.

"Not cool, man! Not cool," Nico complained.

"What worried about messing up your hair?" Percy said, but one look at Dean told them he wasn't amused. He nodded his head towards Percy who in turn poured the holy water over his arm. Dean still wasn't convinced. He pulled out a canteen of holy water from his pocket and threw it on Nico.

"Hey!"

"Fine," Dean said, "but what the hell are you then?"

"Demigods. Greek demigods," Percy continued before they could ask anything. "I'm a son of Poseidon. Nico is a son of Hades, and that girl from earlier is a daughter of Zeus."

"Wait how is that possible? We killed Zeus," Sam said.

Nico and Percy gave a small laugh at that. "Trust me you didn't. We've been trying to do that for years," Nico said. There was a rumble of thunder. "Sorry," Nico shouted.

"Fine, even if that is true, why shouldn't we kill you?" Dean asked. Percy knew this was coming.

"Well first of all we're human," Percy said, Well, half human but that detail wasn't important right now. "And there are a bunch of evil monsters running around, so you need us to kill them.

"Plus, You know the powerful Greek gods that would probably kill you," Nico added… helpfully? Percy decided he should probably leave it at that. Things might get messy if he mentioned how the world almost got destroyed twice.

"If you need us just call," Percy said flipping them a drachma. Nico shadow traveled them out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

**Dean~**

God, I hate Pagans!

* * *

**So… do you like it? Well if you do or don't please tell me. *Hint* *hint* review. That was it. All Done now. Bye**


End file.
